Traditionally, ultrasound examinations are conducted separate and apart from auscultatory examinations. In particular, physicians typically use a conventional ultrasound machine to generate and display ultrasound images of internal organs and/or other body parts desired to be imaged. However, conventional ultrasound machines do not allow for auscultatory sounds to be incorporated into the moving ultrasound image of the organ being viewed. Rather, to listen to the sounds generated by the heart, lung, and/or other internal organs, physicians typically must rely on the use a stethoscope. As a result, it is often difficult to accurately identify a given pathology, particularly a heart pathology.
Accordingly, an enhanced ultrasound device that allows for ultrasound and auscultatory examinations to be conducted simultaneously would be welcomed in the technology.